danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Kyoko was an amnesiac and was titled as '''Ultimate ???' at first. Later, it was revealed that her true identity is the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」''chō kōkō kyū no “tantei.”'') She is also the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the deceased Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. In Chapter 5, the mastermind attempts to have her executed for the mturder of Mukuro Ikusaba, a crime she didn't commit, due to her interference in the mastermind's plans. However, Makoto Naegi sees through this but is almost executed himself, which was stopped due to the interference of Alter Ego. If the player chooses to call out her lie, Kyoko will be executed in the bad ending. Kyoko survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Kyoko also appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as a member of the Future Foundation, along with Makoto and Byakuya Togami. She's also seen in Danganronpa/Zero. A light novel series based on Kyoko's past with Yui Samidare has been published, titled Danganronpa Kirigiri. Kyoko also makes an appearance in the spin-off manga of Danganronpa 3, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Kyoko returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future and is the leader of the 14th Division. Kyoko is killed after her NG code is unintentionally triggered by Makoto. She is the fourth to die in this manner and the eleventh victim of the Final Killing Game overall. Appearance Kyoko is a relatively tall young woman, with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a black short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She always wears her custom-made black gloves to conceal the burn marks on her hands that she had received back when she was an amateur detective. In Danganronpa 3, she wears her hair back in a pony-tail with two strands of hair lose that go down the front of her body. She wears a greenish jacket, and wears her gloves still. Her shirt is a white blouse. She has a brown belt, holding up a dull purple short skirt. Around her left leg she wears a brown satchel. Her shoes are boots that are only a bit above her ankle, but they are also heeled, like her old ones. Personality Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. Kyoko is also one of very few students that see things objectively and doesn't jump to conclusions in the trial, making her a valuable ally to Makoto. During the beginning of the game, Kyoko often keeps her distance from the other students while investigating. Prior to the investigation to find the way out with no casualties, Kyoko doesn't seem to cooperate with the other students and does most of the investigating by herself. She plays major roles in solving mysteries of the culprits in class trials. Kyoko is very sensitive regarding the subject about the Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster (who later is revealed to be her own father), going as far as to even lose her cool when Alter Ego mentioned the possibility of him being the mastermind. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her, as Makoto finds out. Kyoko can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Sayaka Maizono's death), she goes to Makoto's room to tell him that she thinks that in the end, Sayaka actually wanted to make sure he didn't get the blame for her death, which is why she wrote "11037" on the wall. Another example is in the second school trial, where she points out that the broken ID card is actually Chihiro Fujisaki's. Kyoko says that Mondo Owada broke it to protect Chihiro's secret. Behind Kyoko's stone cold personality, she seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her as shown when Alter Ego mentions her father, the former headmaster, and when Makoto refuses to tell her about Sakura Ogami's odd rivalry with Monokuma (assumed that Makoto suspected Sakura's betrayal). Skills and Abilities Ultimate Detective History Childhood Kyoko comes from a family of famous detectives. Her father, Jin Kirigiri, wasn't interested in succeeding the family and left after Kyoko's mother died when Kyoko was still a little girl. He eventually became the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Kyoko became very close with her grandfather, Fuhito Kirigiri, who taught her all she currently knows in the detective business, and he protected her from anything he deemed a threat. Danganronpa Kirigiri Kyoko, along with Yui Samidare, is the protagonist of the light novel Danganronpa Kirigiri. In the novel, a 13-year-old Kyoko and 16-year-old Yui solve a case called "The Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case". Her DSC number is 919. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy A picture of a young Kyoko and her father, Jin can be seen on his table in the Principal's Office. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Kyoko's picture can be briefly seen on the pile of student registration forms that her father places on his desk, along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia Ludenberg and Aoi Asahina. Prior to the Tragedy Even though her family kept their talent out of the spotlight, Kyoko publicly touted her abilities so that the Hope's Peak recruiters would notice her. She attended Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Detective. Danganronpa/Zero Volume 1 Chapters 13-15 While attending Hope's Peak, Kyoko did investigations for her father and the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee. She tried to investigate Izuru Kamukura and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. One night, a month after the incident, she plans on meeting one of the Steering Committee's members on the school's eastern quarter's courtyard to ask him questions directly. When she first contacted the man, he coldly refused to meet her, insisting that it wasn’t necessary. But once she'd procured documents concerning shady deals in his past, she found him much more open to the suggestion. The man is late for a few minutes. As he is annoyedly about to ask why Kyoko called him, he is suddenly crushed and hit directly on the head by a falling school desk, killing him. Then, several more desks fall down, hiding the body. Kyoko notices a human figure standing atop the school building. It's Mukuro Ikusaba disguised as Junko Enoshima, though Kyoko cannot tell. She tries to target Kyoko as well, but she avoids the attack and goes inside the building. She can't find the culprit and soon the body disappears as well. She decides to call her father and then goes to see him to tell him what happened. They talk about Izuru Kamukura and she tells her father to warn the Steering Committee. As Kyoko leaves, Jin tells her to be careful. Volume 2 Chapters 8-9 Kyoko enters Yasuke Matsuda's Neuroscience Laboratory, looking for him. However, she only finds Ryoko Otonashi sleeping on the bed. She understands she is the amnesiac person of the rumors who has received treatment in the lab. Kyoko investigates the room and finds a hidden storage space under the bed. She finds clothes which belonged to a deceased Steering Committee member, and she immediately understands that Yasuke is connected to the murders. She is also suspicious of him considering the murder of Soshun Murasame. Kyoko's investigation is interrupted when Ryoko wakes up on the bed above her. Ryoko hears the detective under the bed, assuming that she is Yasuke. Kyoko gets up and mentions that the rumors seem to be true. Ryoko doesn't understand what she means and Kyoko clarifies that Ryoko must be the amnesiac who has been having treatments. Kyoko introduces herself and when she mentions Yasuke, Ryoko asks her where he is, but she doesn't know. Kyoko says she is looking for Yasuke as well, as she needs some information. Since Ryoko assumed Kyoko was Yasuke at first, the detective asks if he has a habit of being under the bed. Ryoko answers honestly that Yasuke told her it helps him concentrate when he is frustrated, but Kyoko says this is certainly a lie. She shows Ryoko that the bed is actually hiding a secret room. She tells Ryoko that she believes Yasuke is involved in the murder of the Steering Committee members. Ryoko tells her he would never kill anyone, but Kyoko answers she said he was involved, not that he has murdered. She then mentions the murder of Soshun Muramase, which was disguised as a suicide. Kyoko says that most likely Yasuke murdered Soshun. Hearing this makes Ryoko feel intense anxiety and she doesn't understand anything anymore. Ryoko starts to scream that it has nothing to do with her. Suddenly, one of the Yosshiki Madarai breaks through the door. Chapter 10 The fourth brother Yosshiki confronts Ryoko and Kyoko Kirigiri in Yasuke's lab. Ryoko is confused about how many times she's seen Madarai get beaten up, and Yosshiki claims once again that he, "Isshiki", is immortal. However, Kyoko calls out that Isshiki Madarai's "immortality" is apparently just a ruse, much to Yosshiki's surprise. The brothers then choose to reveal their secret when the fifth brother Sasshiki appears. Kyoko speaks of how the Madarai brothers really look just like one, and the sixth brother Rosshiki soon appears to outnumber and beat up Ryoko and Kyoko. Ryoko is pushed out of the lab into the hallway and she is pursued by four of the brothers, with Rosshiki remained behind in a fight with Kyoko. After Mukuro helps Ryoko, she goes to help Kyoko and kills the last brother. During the Tragedy Kyoko lived in the Academy for around one year until The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin planned to seal the school building and let the students live inside the Academy forever in order to protect them from the destruction. Kyoko and the rest of the class agreed to his plan, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the Class 8th's school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Unlike the others, Kyoko forgot her talent. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Upon Makoto meeting Kyoko, she is very secretive. She doesn't reveal her talent, questioning why she should tell him. After Makoto states she doesn't have to reveal anything about herself, she states she won't, thus ending the conversation. Chapter 1 - To Survive During the school life of mutual killing, Kyoko is the only student who believes that Makoto is not responsible for Sayaka's murder while trying to give the others cause for reasonable doubt, as well direct then to the true perpetrator, Leon Kuwata. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair After the first trial, Monokuma allowed the groups to explore the second floor after he removed the shelters. Kyoko and the others discovered a letter regarding what happening before the High School Life of Mutual Killing began. She also discovered a broken laptop, which was later repaired by Chihiro. Upon the trial, she was the second person who discovered that Chihiro is actually a male. Knowing this, Kyoko attempted to lure the killer to misspeak. Kyoko's plan succeeded, and finally, the students were able to deduce the killer. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! On the next day, after exploring the third floor, Aoi Asahina confessed that she discovered Chihiro's ghost- who was later revealed as Alter Ego. Kyoko was the person who told the students to keep Alter Ego's presence a secret since Alter Ego was left by his master, Chihiro, in the bath's locker room which has no surveillance cameras in it. She also forbade anyone to use Alter Ego for their personal gain. The next morning after Monokuma revealed his third incentive, to give a 10 billion yen cash to whoever manages to graduate, only Sakura, Hina, Makoto and Kyoko herself attended the usual breakfast in the cafeteria. Feeling strange due to Celestia Ludenberg and Yasuhiro Hagakure's absence, they decided to split up to search for the others to avoid something bad that might happen. During their search, Kyoko suddenly disappeared when the groups manage to find all the students, including Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada's corpses. Later, Kyoko revealed that during her search, she found Hiro in "Justice Robo" suit inside a locker in the pool, a costume that the students believed to be the culprit behind Taka and Hifumi's murder. Much later after the third trial, Kyoko is the person who was trusted by the killer to keep the key for the locker that Alter Ego is in. After the trial ended and the culprit was executed, Makoto asked her where she disappeared to during the search of the missing students. And it's revealed that Kyoko found a secret room in the men's bathroom on the second floor which doesn't have any surveillance cameras inside it. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Kyoko, along with Makoto and Hina didn't receive a letter from Sakura to meet with her. Later, she and Makoto found Hina screaming and reporting that she saw Sakura sitting silently inside the locked rec room on the third floor. With Makoto's help, they were able to break inside the rec room. But it was too late, Kyoko confirmed that Sakura has already lost her life. Hina, who was shocked by the fact that her best friend was murdered, decided to call up the others to come to the rec room, leaving Kyoko and Makoto, who already started their investigation. During the investigation, Kyoko found that the shattered Monokuma bottle behind Sakura's death site was heavier than a Monokuma bottle figure. Kyoko believed that Sakura was struck twice in the head based on her wounds, but strangely she and Makoto only found one Monokuma bottle figure. During the trial, Kyoko and Makoto deduced that Sakura committed suicide to stop the others from fighting. Kyoko then used Sakura's payback (Breaking the Headmaster's room, which is prohibited by Monokuma) and snuck inside the Headmaster's room and stole Monokuma's key that can unlock every room in Hope's Peak Academy. From there, she was the first of the survivors to know about Mukuro Ikusaba, the sixteenth student. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Byakuya's suspicion regarding how Kyoko's Ultimate Talent was the only one left unknown had come to fruition to which she states 'she can't' answer because she had no memory at all of what she was. Byakuya didn't believe this was the truth and explained they should limit her options until she's willing to talk, by taking her room key. When he thought he had finally convinced her to talk, she handed him her room key with no hesitation, to Byakuya's shock. Kyoko realized that trying to explain her situation earlier would only lead to the same conclusion. Kyoko later rung Makoto's doorbell during the night and told him to come to the dressing room before rushing off, to which Makoto followed in pursuit. She revealed to him that she has stolen something precious from Monokuma and made sure to state this in a room without surveillance camera's. She explained she used Makoto as a decoy to draw Monokuma to the data center so she could enter the headmaster's room undetected and retrieve the key giving her access to every part of the school that was locked, she also discovered a file revealing Mukuro's existence within the school and concluding her to be the possible mastermind rather than the Headmatser, Jin Kirigiri, who she stated she is sure isn't the mastermind. Her reason for calling on Makoto's help is so he can distract Monokuma yet again so she can find out which door will open with the key she retrieved, he successfully achieved this. Upon meeting in the dining hall the next morning, they find Kyoko missing and Monokuma was unaware of her whereabouts either. Later that day, Makoto started feeling the effects of a fever and had a strange dream in his sleep but woke up to find a masked stranger, who we later find to be Junko trying to murder him however too heavy to move, he was powerless until Kyoko saved him from danger by fighting back and stood over him before he passed out again, he woke up believing it to be a dream. A body at the indoor garden on the 5th floor is discovered, and upon Toko triggering the explosion and making the body unrecogniable, with Kyoko missing during the investigation, it is presumed she may be the one dead. She later shows up just before the Class Trial begins and tells Makoto that she was searching the second floor dorms where there were no surveillance camera's and that she took a brief look at the body before making her way to the elevator. During the Class Trial, the murder of Mukuro is pinned on Kyoko following evidence of a locker key that was hidden in her room being found, the exact key to a locker which contained blood stained arrows bunched together used as a weapon to Kill Mukuro. But Kyoko made a convincing lie that she couldn't enter her room with her room key because Byakuya had confiscated it. Makoto knew this was a lie because she told him about the key she had found which could open any door in the whole school but he chose not to say anything in order to protect Kyoko and took the blame when they accused him of planting the locker key during the investigation while him a Byakuya searched Kyoko's room. In a twist of fate Makoto ended up being the one to receive an execution when it was destined for Kyoko, she was choked up, for the first time revealing her frustration and sadness for letting Makoto down. After dealing with the upset, Kyoko stated to Byakuya that it was the mastermind who was on the back foot, not themselves. She later helped Makoto escape the garbage disposal room, providing him food and water and saying she was atoning for her mistakes for not helping him in the trial when she should've protected him. She then explained why she had to survive the Class Trial since she was the only one to lose her memories of her Ultimate Ability and purpose, the mastermind clearly removed them otherwise she'd interfere with their plan. She expresses how much she trusts Makoto but isn't used to seeking help from others, she then explains her Ultimate Talent and purpose which she's finally remembered, that she's the Ultimate Detective and she came to the school to find the headmaster, Jin, her father. She also explained that the mastermind had to use the trial to kill her because they had to follow their own school rules yet unconventionally tried to kill Makoto, but she states she can hear the God of Death and felt a sense of dread, noticed Makoto's attacker and gave pursuit, before hindering the attackers actions. She then explains the Mastermind is the 'Other Ultimate Despair' and that that is their 'True enemy' at this point in time. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death Prior to Makoto's miraculous survival and return, Kyoko would begin her retaliation by demanding that Monokuma reopen the trial, to which the talking bear reluctantly agreed. She is then reunited with the other students (who still think that Makoto was responsible for killing Mukuro) while explaining on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances (basically thanks to Kyoko's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts). Throughout the course of the investigation, Kyoko learned that her father is no longer alive in the academy: his remains were put in a gift box by Monokuma in the secret room of the principal's bedroom. Even though she looked unaffected by this revelation, she was clearly shocked by the fact that her father, in fact, never forgot about her and that she was really dear to him, to the point that the password to access the secret room was Kyoko's name and that in that room there was a photo of a smiling Kyoko as a child with her father. Even though she is still upset with her father, she was shocked to the point where she asked Makoto to leave the room, since she needed to be alone for a while to 'collect' her feelings. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Kyoko is shocked by her father's primary reason to cut his ties with her big family and his true motive to build the academy which made her remain silent for the first time. As Kyoko was motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Kyoko would rethink about the case which seemingly involved her late father's meaning, indicating that even though their hearts disconnected, she added that if she knew her father well, he would never allow her to sacrifice Makoto just to stay in the school. With her support to Makoto, Byakuya Togami witnessed him force Junko onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment (The Ultimate Punishment); which resulted in her 'death' and the survivors were finally free from the strings of the sadistic game. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Considering their torments are finally over, Kyoko wonders if Makoto's faith about hope would maintain pure after the gruesome journey. Before she bid her friends farewell, Kyoko wonders if leaving the school, which she wouldn't miss, would be for better or worst. With that, Kyoko is among the 6 survivors who survived the incident. Joining the Future Foundation Kyoko and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. Kyoko was made the head of the 14th divison and her duty as the 14th division leader is the protection of victims and to spread news of the Future Foundation’s activities to the public. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Kyoko was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Kyoko stepped in the room where Misaki and Takumi admitted in the hospital and directly asked Takumi whether he knew about his former middle-school classmate, Shuji Fujikawa. Kyoko left the room and told him to report anything he knew about Shuji after Takumi replied that he didn't know Shuji very well. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Kyoko, Makoto and Byakuya arrived into the Neo World Program to save the remaining students by activating the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After defeating AI Junko and exiting the Neo World, Kyoko leaves Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Byakuya while Hajime Hinata watches from the island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Kyoko appears in Danganronpa 3 ''- Side: Future, along with Makoto, Hina and Hiro. Kyoko is the 14th Division's leader and is one of the few people allowed to attend Makoto's trial, thus she gets roped into the "Final Killing Game." Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Kyoko, Hina, and Hiro were waiting for Makoto's arrival on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility's rooftop. She took Makoto inside the boarding room to attend his trial. However, Kyosuke Munakata immediately ordered Juzo Sakakura to handcuff Makoto without any discussion first. Kyoko began to patronize Juzo as he wounded Makoto and requested to Kyosuke to suspend his trial as he was not in a suitable state for questioning, which Kyosuke agreed to. Later, Kyoko and Hina were in the bathroom together. Hina was upset that they weren't permitted to visit Makoto, and Kyoko simply explained to her that the Future Foundation still suspected them as allies to protect and hide the Remnants of Despair. Kyoko told Hina to stay away from her Division's problem, but Hina insisted that she would help her friends in need, making Kyoko smile at her. As she got out from the bathroom, she encountered Ryota Mitarai in the corridor who was hesitating to enter the boardroom since he was very late. Kyoko and Ryota returned to the boardroom. Soon after, the building was attacked by an unknown enemy. She asked Makoto about the situation and concluded that they had been locked up inside the facility. Kyoko and the others were unaware that a sleeping gas had been thrown inside the boarding room and rendered them to sleep for sometime. When she awoke, she and the others found Monokuma bracelets already set up on their wrist. Monokuma, who has been resurrected, appeared in the monitor, announcing that he would make the Future Foundation's leaders kill each other. He began the Final Killing Game with Chisa Yukizome's dead body falling from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game rules, Kyoko checked her NG Code and was quietly surprised by what was written there. When Usami appeared on Miaya Gekkogahara's computer screen, she explained to Hina that Miaya was one of the developers of the Neo World Program. Kyoko examined the boardroom’s door and found that the kunai that Sonosuke Izayoi threw to the door earlier was missing after they drugged to sleep. She was the first person who noticed Daisaku Bandai dying from the lethal poison injection from the bangle. To avoid the NG Code violation, Miaya suggested everyone to reveal theirs but Kyoko told her that there might be some people that were prohibited to tell their own NG Code. When the situation heated up, Kyoko created a diversion using the fire extinguisher so that Makoto could escape from the room. Following her successful attempt, Kyoko went to hide with Kazuo Tengan and Ryota somewhere inside the building. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Kyoko awakened after the sleeping drug's effect wore off. She was a bit skeptical and suspicious with Kazuo's calmness despite the situation hanging around the facility. Kyoko pointed out that the fewer the participants, the higher chance to find the attacker as if they had no intention of winning. The rules are totally disadvantaging the attacker. Kyoko intended to investigate alone before Ryota wondered why Kyosuke wanted to kill Makoto. He wanted everyone to believe in each other to fight back Monokuma, but when Kyoko asked her to show him his NG Code he refused to show it. She also didn't want anyone to discover her NG Code, saying that it was difficult to trust each other on that situation. Kyoko speculated that the attacker probably incorporated their NG Codes into the rules in order to make everyone realize that. Kyoko was cut off by Makoto via the intercom. She smiled when Makoto revealed his NG Code to everyone. However, despite knowing Makoto's softness to his Future Foundation allies, Kyoko still worried about him. When Kyosuke went to finish off Makoto, his subordinate Juzo came to attack Kyoko and almost hit her with a chair but she managed to dodge it. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Kazuo and Ryota stood up for Kyoko and tried to protect her from Juzo's attack. Juzo knocked Kazuo away by kicking him in the back of the head, and went to attack Kyoko with the chair he had previously thrown. Ryota tried to stop him, but Juzo kicked Ryota into Kyoko, and he accidentally injured her ankle when he fell on her. After Kazuo managed to beat Juzo, the three of them tied him to the wall with two loose wires. Soon, she reunited with Hina and Miaya. The two of them comforted Ryota who blamed himself for hurting Kyoko's legs a while ago. After hearing Kyosuke's announcement from the intercom to execute Makoto, Kyoko confirmed it as bait for their group. She wanted to negotiate with Kyosuke, but Kazuo offered to do the job. Kyoko decided to return to the boardroom to investigate Chisa and Daisaku's bodies and met with Koichi Kizakura who was already waiting for her. Hearing that he felt safe when he stayed around her, Kyoko slapped Koichi's hands and didn't let him intervene with her job. When Ryota asked her about her opinion on the attacker, Kyoko revealed that she hadn't gathered enough information and guessed that Ryota had already thought about his own opinion. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Kyoko finished inspecting Chisa's body and learned a lot of things regarding the attacker. She said to Koichi that she would go to inspect Great Gozu's body to reveal the attacker's method. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Kyoko appeared in Makoto's nightmare and apprently dead from a stab on her chest with the attacker's signature knife. She came back to alive and scared Makoto until he woke up from his nightmare. Later, Kyoko alongside Ryota and Koichi woke up inside the room where Great Gozu's body located. She inspected his body for a while and decided to search for the third body. On the hallway, she was annoyed with Koichi's ramble about his hatred towards detectives. Eventually, Kyoko learned that Koichi only joking with her and took his advice to express her feelings more. Kyoko and Ryota found Sonosuke's dead body with the attacker's signature knife stabbed on his chest. Kyoko confirmed that he was the third victim but Koichi objected him. It turned out that Seiko Kimura's body also found pushed to the wall with blood coming out from her left abdomen. Kyoko took notes before Ruruka called for them from inside the lounge room. Kyoko and the others moved Sonosuke's body inside the lounge room and did some autopsy on his body. She found a strange white powder on his face and noticed a small amount of blood spotted on his left eye. To support her deduction, she asked Ruruka to stay with her to help her investigation. Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls Kyoko makes a small appearance during the ending scenes, after Monaca explains that one of the people who survived 'Big-Sis Junko's Killing Game' will not survive thanks to Makoto's actions. With that being said, Kyosuke is seen walking down a blue-lit hallway, Katana in hand and automatically the scene is transported to the library with Kyoko looking up in potential shock at what might be coming her way. Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin Kyoko continued to investigate Sonosuke's body while Ruruka continuously seeked to hinder her findings. Kyoko was surprised to find Koichi is more resourceful than he seems by knowing Sonosuke's trap layout within the library. Juzo entered a little later and beat everyone in the library down and then focused entirely on Kyoko, seeking to finish off the job he tried to complete earlier. However, Koichi is able to protect her by leading Juzo away, but Ruruka has a plan of her own and blows up the floor using one of Sonosuke's explosives to make sure nobody else finds out the truth about how she murdered Sonosuke and her true intentions. As Kyoko was falling, Koichi set off his NG code in order to pull her up and used his last amount of strength to push her on to steady ground. Kyoko expressed muted shock as Koichi fell away from her, as she tried to reach out her hand for him, he falls too quickly and she missed her grip. After these events took place, Ruruka took control of Juzo to try and remove Kyoko and Ryota, but her plan fails and Kyoko, snapping out of shock, explained how Sonosuke's murder took place and the secret door's involvement in the matter. With Juzo and Ruruka occupied over the secret doorway, Kyoko and Ryota escape the library in a hurry. In the ending scene, Ryota asks why Koichi decided to save her. Kyoko explains that she had her suspicions but no solid evidence. She then removes her jacket and states that she is a detective, implying that she still muted her emotions as she always has done. Episode 09 - You Are My Reason To Die Kyoko and Ryota come to halt after escaping the library where Juzo and Ruruka were situated. After catching their breath, Ryota inquires as to whether leaving the exit behind was a good idea, Kyoko admits to him that it was indeed a fraud. She did understand that it led outside the facility but not in the way they would've wanted, beginning to reveal that the building they're in is in fact an underwater facility. She explains it would be an easy job to remove them from the room after the first sleep timer and make it look as convincing as possible that they hadn't ever been moved, she reveals her suspicions when Sonosuke's knife that damaged the conference room door is no longer their and the door is left undamaged, leading to the conclusion that if they were underwater, the chances of someone intervening would be slimmer and points towards Kyosuke as the culprit of the Final Killing Game as he was involved in the facility's construction from the very beginning. She concludes that the whole game they've been playing has favored only Kyosuke. She and Ryota went on to look for Makoto and the others. She admits to being worried about him, with the way he puts everyone else's needs over his own, but that she believes in him because of this. As she gets to the climax of her speech, she is cut off as Aoi and Makoto show up behind her, the latter blushing and Kyoko begins to feel flustered herself, coughing as she tries to gain her composure once again. Kyoko, Makoto, Aoi and Ryota found themselves later in an unknown room, discussing with each other as they eat and drink. Kyoko begins to inquire if Togami is on his way, but Makoto is still worried about the idea that someone may die because of him, explaining that Munakata believes his words have no power. Kyoko removes the glove of her left hand, something of which she has never done in front of anyone before, unless it were 'someone close', she places her hand upon Makoto's. She tells him the power of his words has become everyone's hope, including her own. Kyoko further explains that they will all be behind him along the way. Kyoko and the rest of them, are later seen examining Tengan's message of hope left behind after his death. Before the timer goes off for the fourth time, Makoto, Aoi and Ryota make sure to barricade the room as Kyoko begins examining her NG code once more. Kyoko tells Makoto to never give up on hope and that whatever happens, she will always be there for him. The sleeping gas kicks in and they all collapse unconscious. Kyoko, the last one to go down, stares at Makoto and smiles before also losing her consciousness. When they begin to awake, Makoto is confident everyone has survived, until he, Aoi and Ryota notice that Kyoko is motionless. They quickly approached her and checked her bracelet, specifically her NG Code: 'Passing the Fourth Time Limit With Makoto Naegi Alive'. They conclude that Kyoko is dead and break down into tears. Then Munakata speaks through the intercom in the Monitoring Room, inquiring whether Makoto has learnt Kyoko's forbidden action and proves further that his platitudes are useless. Execution : ''Main Article: After School Lesson '' Relationships Family Jin Kirigiri Little is known about their relationship, she only stated that they were just family and nothing more. Jin left her when she was a little girl and Kyoko stated that he only used her mother's death as an excuse so that he could leave the house and that she didn't really knew him as a father because they never really spoke to each other much during their days together. When Kyoko found out that her father died in the school and found his skeleton, she didn't show any feelings towards his death. But Makoto, who was looking at the remains of her father instead, noticed that she didn't even look in the box. Makoto thought that somewhere in her heart she must have thought she was wrong about her father's death. Fuhito Kirigiri Kyoko is very close to her grandfather, who taught her all she knows about being a detective. Fuhito is very protective of Kyoko, and keeps her away from anything he deems a threat. Kyoko loves her grandfather dearly, and this is proven when he is chosen as her Captive. Childhood Friends Yui Samidare Kyoko and Yui get along together throughout the events of ''Danganronpa Kirigiri. Kyoko even calls Yui "Yui Onee-sama" (Meaning older sister) because Yui insists on Kyoko calling her "onee-chan". Class 78th Makoto Naegi Ever since the first murder, Kyoko became closer to Makoto, evident from her later interactions with him, hinting some sort of mutual attraction. Kyoko also helps Makoto solve each Class Trial whenever he is out of clues. Both are on good terms with each other, Kyoko trusts Makoto (although just for her plans against Monokuma) but Makoto puts his trust in her completely as he hopes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her. Regardless, Kyoko seems to care more for Makoto as time goes on, eventually reaching the point of having romantic feelings for him towards the end of the game. Evidence was shown when Kyoko entered his room and told Makoto to beware of Mukuro. She also saved him from Junko (thought to be Mukuro) who was about to kill him when he was asleep. When Makoto allows himself to be found guilty in Chapter 5 (though he's saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kyoko realizes that she's been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When she discovers that Makoto ends up at the garbage disposal room, she risks her life to save him. During the last Class Trial, Makoto was the one who told the remaining students (including her) to not give in to despair, helping her overcoming her state of shock over the intense pressure of the situation they were in. Kyoko told Makoto that even though she didn't know her dad, he would never tell her to stay in the school if it meant betraying and getting him murdered by Junko, thus showing their bonds and trust to each other. At their "Graduation," Kyoko told Makoto she was actually kind of looking forward to face whatever is out there if it's with someone like him, this hints that she possibly has romantic feelings for him. After joining Future Foundation, Kyoko becomes Makoto's leader, and thus, has to escort Makoto to his trial. She promises to use her powers as Makoto's leader to protect him, though. During the collaboration game of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z, Makoto blushes at one point as he mentions shyly that Kyoko looks cute. This surprises her and makes her blush as well. At one point during the Final Killing Game, Makoto catches Kyoko talking about him with Ryota, which seems to embarrass her a bit. Kyoko ends up allowing herself to die for Makoto, as her NG code was passing the fourth time limit with him alive. It is possible Kyoko did not tell him because she believes he may sacrifice himself for her. Instead, Kyoko gives Makoto words of encouragement before they fall asleep, telling him to never give up on hope and that she would always be by his side. Aoi Asahina Kyoko becomes close friends with Hina after joining the Future Foundation with her and the other survivors. When Hina decides to help Kyoko defend Makoto, she shows concern for her, knowing that she'll be blamed as well if she continues to do so. Hina is one of the few people Kyoko has complete faith in, smiling when Hina states her willingness to protect Makoto. During the events of the Final Killing Game, Hina and Kyoko reunite for a short spell to which Hina hugs Kyoko open seeing her, showing how their bond has grown. Hina also calls Kyoko Kyoko-chan, which she seems to like. Byakuya Togami Kyoko does not have a good relationship with Byakuya. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko, and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in Chapter 5. Kyoko disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. Future Foundation Members Koichi Kizakura Koichi was a close friend of Kyoko's father, Jin, and liked to stick around with Kyoko because of this. However, his attitude irritated Kyoko, who found him to be a nuisance. Kyoko even expresses anger towards him, despite her usually preferring to keep her emotions hidden. However, when Ruruka Ando attempts to kill Kyoko by destroying the floor beneath her, Koichi catches Kyoko with his left hand, although his NG code was not to open it. This resulted in Koichi being injected with the poison and dying. Kyoko was shocked when Koichi saves her and is visibly saddened by his death. Whether Kyoko knew of Koichi's relationship with her father or not is still unknown, but she did say she had her theories when Ryota asked her why Koichi saved her at the cost of his own life. Ryota Mitarai The two become friends during the Final Killing Game although it is unknown at this point whether they share a true connection between each other. At the request of Kazuo, Ryota escorts Kyoko wherever she goes during this time, and Ryota seems quite interested in Kyoko's detective abilities. Kyoko sees Ryota as a friend, and he seems to be one of the few people in the Final Killing Game that she trusts. He's willing to protect her and she appreciates this, supporting Ryota when he gets depressed for thinking he is not as strong as Makoto. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Luwak Coffee *Blueberry Perfume *Rose In Vitro *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Bojobo Dolls Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Swimming *Gloves Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Observing Eye - Press the △ button to highlight objects that can be inspected or interacted with. The player starts with it in English and PSP The Best Version in Japan. *Neural Liberation - The Focus Gauge decreases more slowly during concentration and Fever time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“... My name is... Kyoko Kirigiri.” *“If I don't have to, I think I won't.” *“They're just underpants. It's not like I put my hands inside his socks...” *“For the time being, let's go over what we know once more.” *“You won't find anything just by staring at it.” *“I... have come in contact with dead bodies for quite some time now...” *“When you see something strange, don't you think It's a good idea to check it in detail?” *“A hint is one thing, but simply sharing the answer it leads to is dangerous.” *“I don’t want to push too many preconceptions into your head before the school trial begins. You should come up with satisfying answers by yourself...” *“I do trust you, to a certain extent. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even tell you this much.” *“Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's go.” *“Your conclusion is not wrong, in all likelihood.” *“I didn't know my father, therefore I do not know of his arrival.” *“To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?” *“Could any of you really kill me? I don't think I'll die that easily.” *“I suppose a change of pace is necessary sometimes... Fine then, why don't we take a little break?” *“You could certainly make the argument that forming friendships may help prevent killings.” *“Well, I *am* human. I *do* have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or in my voice.” *“If you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgement. I learned that lesson myself all too well. Personal experience is a ruthless teacher.” *“Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision. I was forced to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that. So on these gloves, I swore to never make the same mistake again.” *“Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next.” *“I'm scared too, of course... I simply hide my emotions. There's no advantage to be gained from letting others see how you feel. What I mean is, I'm not as foolishly open as you are.” (to Makoto Naegi) * “Also, the "fear" experience is a little different from yours, I imagine. You're afraid of what you might lose, right? But I'm afraid of what I've already lost.” *“... Anyway, don't get too depressed over all this. The reason I'm not willing to talk about it isn't because I don't trust you. In fact, I *do* have faith in you. Which is why I decided to tell you what I have. I want you to understand *why* I can't tell you. I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves. I can't imagine a point where I would show them over again. Only someone I could call family would be worthy. Would you like to sign up?”(to Makoto) *“Such a foolishly open person as you could never lie. Everyone would know right away.” (to Makoto) *“Well, you should consider trying. Your naive honesty makes you an easy target.” (to Makoto) *“I don't believe this...! To use word "cute" to deceive someone...! That's just too cruel!” (to Makoto) *“You would never just came out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You thought I wouldn't pick up on such an obvious play?” (to Makoto) *“Watch yourself, Makoto. You're honest to a fault.” (to Makoto) *“Didn't I tell you? If you make light of other people's emotions, it will surely come back to bite you.” (to Byakuya Togami) *“... That's just gross.” (in reply to Yasuhiro Hagakure) *“I know I always tell you to be careful and protect yourself, but... to be honest, I hope you don't change. I prefer you this way. This is... you.” (to Makoto) *“Whether they know it or not... The fact that they're already clinging to that feeling shows that they're no longer who they were in the past.” (talking about the Remnants of Despair) *“Besides the Future Foundation, the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history is not finished... We must end this once and for all, for the sake of the future.” *“Hope is infectious. If your power isn't enough, we're here for you.” (to Makoto) *“No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side.” (to Makoto) Creation and development Among the female characters, Kyoko was one of the most difficult to create. She was planned to be a mysterious girl from the very beginning. The character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki, decided to give her pale coloring and dark, monotone clothing to fit this idea. However, after the game's design concept changed to "Psycho Pop", Rui was asked to avoid monotone and use bright colors instead. Rui then decided to base Kyoko's entire design on purple tones. At first, he thought that her clothes should be vastly different from the other characters, so for a while they were based on a salopette skirt design. Kyoko's gloves were there from the planning stages, and her double jacket was added to highlight her role as a detective. Rui had a hard time deciding between Kyoko's current hairstyle and a short one. Since the producer thought both styles looked nice, he suggested a hair cutting scene in the middle of the game. However, this idea was left unused. Because she's set up as a double heroine with Sayaka, Kyoko's long hair also serves as a shared feature between the two. Since she's the heroine who survives to the end, her design took time and Rui grew to like it quite a bit. "She's always cold towards Makoto, though, so I'm not sure how good a heroine she is", Rui adds. Trivia *The name "Kyoko" (響子) is composed of 響 - "echo" or "ringing" and 子 - meaning "child". Her name fits her composed, quiet speech and how, during the trials, she more than once guides Makoto to conclusions she has already reached herself and lets him be the one to voice them. *"Kirigiri" in kanji (霧切) means "fog cutter", referring to her detective background. *According to her school profile in Danganronpa 3, she likes her hair braids and dislikes goya and coriander. *In the beta version of Danganronpa, Kyoko is the first victim. *The very first trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (the original release), which begins teasingly by saying that the upcoming installment of the Danganronpa series is a sports game, shows Kyoko playing basketball. The reason Kyoko was assigned this particular sport is probably because her Japanese voice actress, Yōko Hikasa, is known for her role in the basketball-themed series Ro-Kyu-Bu! as Saki Nagatsuka. Hikasa is also part of a five-girl pop group of the same name along with four of her fellow voice actress who also portray part of the series' main cast. *Kyoko is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Executed